bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheetahmen/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. W tym jubileuszowym czterdziestym odcinku cofniemy się do starszych gier. Dzisiaj zrecenzuję jedną z najgorszych serii gier platformowych na konsole trzeciej generacji. Zapraszam do oglądania. Na początku trzeba powiedzieć że gra Cheetahmen to jedna z pięćdziesięciu czterech gier na kartridżu action 52. Gra została wydana w 1991 roku przez nieznane studio active Enterprises. Tak naprawdę twórcami byli trzej studenci, którzy postanowili zrobić w ciągu zaledwie 3 miesięcy 52 gier akcji. Oczywiście wysza torba gówna. Praktycznie same space shootery, gry które są za proste, gry których nie da się przejść, gry z pojebaną skalą oraz idiotyczne side scrollery. Co do Cheetahmena, twórcy oparli tę grę na komiksie wyprodukowanym przez ich samych. Jak im to wyszło? Przekonajmy się. Gra wita nas o tak. Żadnego title screena, żadnych ustawień, po prostu albo grasz, albo wypierdalasz. Potem gra w formie „ kat scenki mówi nam o fabule. Otóż dzieciak grający na nesie został porwany za krocze przez metalową rękę do telewizora. Potem w świecie gier wideo chłopiec spotyka trzech cheetahmenów i z nimy rozmawia. I to tyle, nigdy więcej nie spotykamy tego kolesia, a my sterujemy cheetahmenami, żadnych wyjaśnień. CO TO KURWA JEST, nawet Mario ma bardziej złożoną fabułę od tego krapa. Action 52 został wydany w roku, kiedy pojawił się snes, więc można oczekiwać bardzo dobrej grafiki, prawda? Gówno prawda. Cheetahmeny są okropne, tekstury są brzydkie, a tła wyglądają jak ktoś by się wypróżnił. Przeciwnicy wyglądają co najmniej dziwnie, a większość z nich to bohaterowie z innych gier z action 52, efekty specjalnie natomiast to tragedia. Ogólnie, wszystko to wygląda jak ośmiobitowe wymiociny. Natomiast z oprawą muzyczną jest odrobinę lepiej. Muzyka jest chwytliwa i całkiem jest dobra, ale ma parę wad. Po pierwsze, w całej grze leci ta sama melodia, a po drugie, utwór trwa minutę. Trochę to lamerskie. W dodatku, dlaczego gry wciskamy klawisz ataku muzyka zatrzymuje się i słyszymy beznadziejny odgłos ataku? Wyobraźcie sobie, gdyby tak było na przykład w Mario, kontrze, czy jakiej kol wiek innej grze. Kolejną okropną rzeczą jest sterowanie. Pamiętacie jak w Mario, ninja guyden czy w innym sidescoolorerze się sterowało? B odpowiadał za skok, a przycisk A, za moc. Tutaj jest odwrotnie. W dodatku jeśli naciśniemy ten klawisz, to dopiero po sekundzie bohater skacze. Nie wiedziałem, że supermutanty mają japoński zapłon. Aha i w grze mamy kilka bohaterów, co 2 poziomy pojawia się inny. W pierwszych dwóch lewelach spotykamy tak zwanego herkulesa, jego bronią są noże, które mają dosyć duży zasięg i uwieżcie mi, to najlepsza postać w grze, reszta to czyste gówno. Zresztą zobaczcie na kolejnego bohatera, erjisa. Nie dość, że broń jest na mniejszy dystans, to jeszcze bohater jest tak duży, że dostaje więcej obrażeń. Zobaczcie tutaj. Co to jest? Natomiast ostatnia postać przebija wszystko. Nie dość że dziwnie skacze, to jeszcze zobaczcie jakimi strzałami strzela? Jaki niby takie gówienko ma trafić cokolwiek? Przez właśnie dupne sterowanie oraz tragiczną fizykę ta gra staję się o wiele bardziej frustrująca. A jak prezentują się poziomy? Naszym głównym zadaniem jest ukończenie etapu. Nie ma żadnej cutscenki po jego ukończeniu, animacji oraz racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. Etapy kończą się tak. Aha i nie myślcie, że lokacje, tekstury, czy bossowie mają jaki kol wiek związek z fabułą albo z czym kol wiek. Najdziwniejsze jednak w poziomach jest to, że są one dosyć krótkie, a cała gra trwa 20, 25 minut max. Jestem śmiertelnie poważny! Tyle powinien trwać pierwszy świat, pierwszy akt, ale cała gra? Toż to totalny gwałt na platformówkach. W dodatku niektóre poziomy są zupełnie puste i dziwne jak na przykład ostatni. Tutaj niczego oprócz drabin nie ma. Co to jest, czyżby twórcy tak szybko tworzyli tą grę, że zapomnieli umieścić cokolwiek? A czasem możemy znaleźć w normalnym poziomie coś takiego… W tym momencie mój mózg się roztopił. A jak prezentują się wrogowie? Wyglądą co najmniej dziwnie. Walczymy z nietoperzami, pszczołami wielkości głowy bohatera, plemnikami z doczepionymi kończynami, z muchami, bumerangami spermy, niebieskimi pająkami, z niebieską spermą, z latającymi wielorybami, z latającymi czaszkami oraz z tym czymś. Mało tego: twórcy postanowili też umieścić trochę postaci z innych gier z action 52. Bąblogłowa dziewczyna, z laską i z, saddam Husajnem. Tak, w grez platformowej, występuje Saddam Husajn… Łał, ciekawe co oni brali. Niestety każdy przeciwnik różni się tylko spritem. Każdy z nich działa tym samym atakiem i każdy z nich ma inteligencję na poziomie chodnika. Oprócz tego co dwie misji walczymy z bossem, niestety one także zawodzą, bo taktyka ich nigdy się nie zmienia, a znalezienie jej nie wymaga mózgu. Natomiast jedno trzeba przyznać. Trzeba sporo napierdalać, by w końcu ubić jakiegoś bossa. A jak prezentuje się działanie gry. Cóż, tutaj akurat jest całkiem dobrze. Gra się nie zawiesza, nie ma wielkich Bugów, ale ma pewien glicz. Gdy będziemy specyficznie naciskać kilka razy pod rząd przyciski a i b, nasz bohater będzie skakać w powietrzu. Może przelecieć całe poziomy. Jak można nie było zauważyć czegoś takiego? Oprócz tego, twórcy napisali w dwóch poziomach taką samą nazwę. Tak z innej beczy, zgadnijcie jak się to gówno kończy. O tak… Co za gówniany kawałek radioaktywnego chujstwa. Ale zgadnijcie co, 2 lata potem, twórcy stworzyli, czitamen dwa. Więc bez zbędnej gadki przyjrzyjmy się kolejnej koszmarnej szmirze. Na początku mocno się ździwiłem widąc tajly skrin, o wiele lepszą fabułę oraz licznik zdrowia. Przeczuwałem że ta gra nie będzie aż tak mocno ssać, niestety się mocno przeliczyłem. Zacznijmy od oprawy. Jest paskunda. Bohaterowie wyglądają dokładnie identycznie, a tekstury są na dokładnie tym samym poziomie. Na szczęście modele innych postaci tym razem przypominają coś normalnego niż srakę konia. Lecz niekiedy zdarzają się graficzne błędy. A jak przedstawia się oprawa dźwiękowa? Jest dokładnie taka sama jak w przypadku pierwszej gry. Żadnych zmian. Co oni robili przez te 2 lata? Fapowali do porno? Raczej tak.. Jak pewnie się już domyślacie, sterowanie też nie przeszło zmian. Nie rozumiem jak mocno trzeba mieć betonowy łep, by zaprogramować skok na przycisk A, a atak na B. Co za bzdura? W dodatku, fizyka jest tutaj jeszcze gorsza. Jeśli skoczymy na większą odległość i opadniemy na podłogę, nasz bohater umiera. Oczywiście, w przypadku i tej części mamy trzech bohaterów. W dodatku tutaj są jeszcze bardziej ssący. Tak, naprawdę, łucznik w czitamenie może być jeszcze, bardziej bezużyteczny, gdyż tutaj przeciwnicy są głównie na podłodze. Ja pierdole. A co z poziomami? Są lekko mówiąc, do chrzanu. Nie dość, że jest ich tyle samo co w poprzedniej grze, to jeszcze lewel disejn jest gorszy niż w pierwowzorze. Przeciwnicy pokawiają się znikąd, a w dodatku często są miejsca, w których ciężko nie stracić życia. Zresztą zobaczcie tutaj. To praktycznie niemożliwe, by tutaj nie upaść i nie zyskać obrażenia. Kto to projektował, do kurwy nędzy? Wrogowie w porównaniu do jedynki tym razem przypominają jakieś żyjące istoty. W dodatku, twórcy postanowili zmienić inteligencję przeciwników. W sequelu wrogowie nie tylko mogą bezsensownie szarżować w naszą stronę, odbijać się od ścian, ale także stać i wykonywać atak w nieskończoność. Bossowie natomiast są jeszcze gorsi niż w poprzedniczce. Nie mają broni, ciągle powtarzają tą samą ścieżkę i nie zmieniają taktyk w ogóle. Zresztą, zobaczcie tutaj. To prawdopodobnie najłatwiejszy boss, w historii gier komputerowych. Mówię poważnie. Pod względem działania gra prezentuje się tragicznie. Nie dość, że glitch ze skakaniem w powietrzu nie został poprawiony we wszystkich poziomach, to jeszcze, gdy spadniemy z pewnej wysokości zostaniemy zabici przez powietrze. W dodatku, twórcy popełnili tą samą gafę jak w pierwszej części z nazwaniem poziomów. Mało tego, w normalnej wersji na nesa po pokonaniu drugiego bosa, nic się nie działo. A jeśli jakimś cudem udało się przejść po tym bosie, po pokonaniu ostatniego bossa także nic się nie dzieję. Reasumując, Cheetahmen 1 i 2 to okropne gry z słabą oprawą, ze skromną oprawą muzyczną oraz z kiepskim gameplayem. Fabuła nie istnieje, przeciwnicy mają mają inteligencję na poziomie Paris Hilton, a poziomy są krótkie i nudne. Swoją drogą, pierwsza część jest odrobinę lepsza od drugiej, ale to tak jakby porównywać gówno, które zrobiłem wczoraj, z tym które zrobiłem dzisiaj. Wolałbym zjeść gówno prosto z odbytu, niż grać w te łajno. Zresztą, co się dziwić, jak te gry stały się jednymi z najbardziej rzadkich gier na nesa w historii. Dobra, więc, czas na oceny.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2011) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 4) Category:Transkrypty NGW (zręcznościowe)